


Grabbing Lunch

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [6]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said:</p><p>I was wondering if you still took requests? If so, I would absolutely adore to see some Thomas/Minho Modern!AU wherein Thomas is in desperate need of money so he tries to pick-pocket Minho-who he'd never met before- and Minho catches him out on it and begins to chew him out until Tom starts crying and explains his situation. Please? Thank-you, and your work is AMAZING, btw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grabbing Lunch

He was seriously screwed this time. Thomas had done a lot of stupid shit in his life, but this topped it all. Of all the people he had to choose, Thomas pick-pocketed from the one man who would actually notice. Notice and precede to chase to him down.

Feet pounded the pavement with loud echos as Thomas rounded yet another a corner in hopes of his pursuer. He slowed for a few short breathes, before looking behind him. Turns out slowing down had been a bad idea, no matter how far him Thomas thought the man he was, because right as he turned his head Thomas saw him coming around the corner he took.

 _How can he run so fast in those shoes?_ Thomas thought, panicked.

Tripping over his feet in attempt to pick up speed once more, Thomas’s face hit the hard ground beneath them. Thomas pushed himself up on his knees, groaning from the pain shooting through his body.

"Shit, you okay? That looked painful." The man came and sat in front of him, looking at his face with a concerned expression.

Thomas would have laughed if it didn’t feel like someone was rubbing alcohol soaked sandpaper across his face. The person he stole from was worried about him. Anyone else would have just taking their wallet back and left. Probably kicking him as punishment; it wouldn’t be the first time.

Exhaling a pained breath, his chest ached were it met the ground, Thomas brushed bits of rocks and debris from his hands and arms. It was busy work really; something to distract him from the man still staring at his face. If he was going to yell him, Thomas wish he would just do it instead of just sitting there. It made him nervous.

The man then waved a hand in his face, making sure Thomas was watching him before making gestures with his hands. It confused him at, what was he doing he exactly? Then it all clicked.

"I’m not deaf." This time Thomas did laugh. He had never met someone like the man, who was now smiling gently at him, before.

"Well, you weren’t saying anything, so I wasn’t sure if you could hear me." The man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, clearly embarrassed. "Figured it wouldn’t hurt to try and sign."

"I guess…" Thomas looked away, wishing the guilt bubbling up inside him would go away. Wishing the man had just taking his wallet and left; it would have been easier that way.

 _Isn’t he angry?_ Nothing this guy did made sense. One minute he was chasing down Thomas with a determination he had never seen before; the next he was softly brushing lose dirt off Thomas’s scratched face.

"You shouldn’t steal from other people; they need money too, you know." Thomas wondered how his voice could be so stern but tender at the same time. "What if they need that money for medicine? How would they pay for it once you take their money?

And what if I had been a cop? What then?” Thomas’s eyes began to burn with unshed tears. “You’re not a kid, and you’ve done this before I take it?” Thomas nodded his head weakly; it wasn’t the first time someone had lectured him like this. The man nodded his head and hummed lightly, “Thought so, which means you’ve been caught before too.” Thomas knew that denial wouldn’t work; this man could tell so much about him already, he’d probably be able to tell if he was lying or not.

"Since this wouldn’t have been your first offense, you’d go to jail for sure; and that’s not something you want on your record. It just makes things harder for you." He was right. Thomas knew he was right; had known long before Thomas even laid eyes on him. But he didn’t have any choice.

That’s when the tears came.

Maybe it was the guilt that had steadily been building inside him for months now, or how concerned about him the man seemed to be. Either way, Thomas couldn’t back his tears any longer. It was a relief really.

All the guilt he had been feeling was quickly dissipating. It would return later, Thomas knew it would, but right now he was free from it. But for now, all he felt was solace. Thomas rubbed his eyes roughly, trying in vain to dry his eyes, as he swallowed large gulps of air. His breath hitched every now and then as he sobbed weakly.

He should feel embarrassed or ashamed, but he didn’t. Here he was crying in front of a complete, and all he felt was comfort. It must have been the way his fingers were carding gently through Thomas’s hair. Somehow, those fingers made all the guilt Thomas felt earlier just fade away. Almost like it was never there. But it was and always will be, no matter how much Thomas acted like it wasn’t. Remembering that guilt made the tears fall even faster than before.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around Thomas’s shoulders and pulled him into a warm chest. They held him there gently a a hand rubbed up-and-down his back softly.

Thomas gripped the man’s shirt in hand tightly as he buried his face further into his chest. _Smells like spring._ A part of him wanted to stay like this forever; just sit here crying into some strangers chest. That would have been better than going home to over due bills and an empty fridge; if he could still call it home anymore after today.

After awhile, once he stopped crying, the pair eventually parted when Thomas grudgingly pulled himself away from the man and stood up. Absentmindedly, Thomas wiped his knees and ignored how cold everything felt now. He dried his face on his sleeve as the man stood up along side him and placed and gentle hand on Thomas’s shoulder.

"Feel better?" Thomas expected a hint of mockery in the man’s voice, but there was none. There wasn’t even pity. Just the same concern that has always been there.

Eyes red and puffy from crying, Thomas nodded his head meekly. Sighing heavily, he pulled the man’s wallet out from his pocket and held it out for him to take. “I’m sorry.” The words came out hoarsely.

The man took his wallet back with a soft laugh and quiet thanks. He pocketed it quickly before giving Thomas a quick once over. “You look famished. Come on, I’ll buy you lunch.”

"Why?" Thomas didn’t get it; didn’t get him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

The man shrugged his shoulders a bit, once again rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know. Just wouldn’t feel right to leave you alone after, you know.” He gestured between the two of them briefly.

"I must really look pathetic." Thomas huffed out a laugh. Part of him told he should feel insulted, that this man was only taking pity on him; but he didn’t care. After everything that’s happened, Thomas deserved worse than what he was getting.

"A little, but only because you have snot coming out your nose." As he spoke, the man took out a packet of tissue and held them out for Thomas to take. Smiling, Thomas wiped his nose roughly. "I’m Minho, by the way."

Minho held a hand out towards Thomas, who took it hesitantly and shook. “Thomas.”

"Nice to meet you, Thomas." Minho said with a smile before letting go of Thomas’s hand and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He pulled Thomas along with him as he walked. "How does a burger sound? I was on my way to the great burger joint when you bumped into me."

A heaviness Thomas didn’t know he had lifted off his shoulders. It had to be Minho; something about him just put Thomas at ease. Sniffling slightly, Thomas nodded with a small smile.

"A burger sounds great."


End file.
